fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Day
A New Day is the pilot episode of the TV series 'Infected'. Story It started on a normal morning, Alex Watterson woke up and he headed to the bathroom, he heard his brother Nigel screaming. Alex went to the garage and saw what was happening to his brother, and saw a dead body attacking his brother. "What are you waiting for Alex? Kill the damn thing!" said Nigel Alex took a shovel and smashed the thing into his head. "That was close, thanks bro." says Nigel. "No problem, what the fuck was that?" asks Alex. They put on the TV to see if there was anything about what happened on the news, but there was no signal. "We gotta get out of town man, fast." says Nigel "Yeah, I'll get my new shirt that I got from Becca. Becca! We need to check if she's alive dude!" says Alex. "Okay bro" says Nigel. They go outside, only to see more of the dead walking around. "Shit..." says Nigel. "We'll have to fight ourway through if we ever wanna get to Becca." says Alex. "Don't worry, it's right over there, around the block." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Once at the Costwolds' home, Becca's father is outside, fighting off zombies. "Mr. Costwolds!" says Alex. Nigel and Alex rush towards him to help. "Alex, thank God you're finally here, Becca was so worried..." says Henry, distracted by Alex and Nigel, results in him getting bit in his shoulder, his screaming alerts more of them, so they go inside. "Dad?" asks Becca. "Becca, it's me, Alex." says Alex. "Is dad with you?" "Yes, but he's bit...." says Nigel. "No, no, this can't, this can't be happening!" says Becca. "I'm sorry Bec." says Alex. "It's okay honey, I'm glad it's me and not you..." says Henry, coughing heavily. "Shit, his temperature is high as fuck!" says Nigel. Alex is comforting Becca. "We haven't seen this yet, maybe it's just like a cold." says Alex. "Don't be ridiculous, Alex." says Becca. "Guys, there is absolutley '''NO '''way he can survive, we all knoww that...." says Nigel. "You have to shoot me honey..." says Henry, coughing heavily. "No, dad, no..." says Becca, crying even more. "Gimme the gun Becca." says Nigel. Becca gives Nigel the gun. "I'm sorry mr. Costwolds..." says Nigel, as he pulls the trigger. Becca bursts out in tears. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Becca, Nigel and Alex are running down the road when they hear an alarm comming from the city bank. "What is that sound?" asks Becca. "It's comming from the city bank, c'mon!" says Nigel. "Oh god, I wonder if William is okay..." says Becca. _______________________________________________________________________________________ They enter the bank and it seems to be overrun. "Oh fuck... And why does this always happen to us again?" asks Nigel. Nigel gets attacked and almost gets bit, but he pushes the zombie away. "Heeelp! Help please! Someone help me!" someone screams. "We gotta save him!" says Becca. "We're comming! Stay where you are!" yells Alex. "Thank you! Thank y- Aaaaaaargh! Heeeeelp! Aaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaa-" the guy is devoured. "Nooooo!" yells William, who reloads his shotgun and shoots all the zombies. He sits down next to the kid's half devoured body, he puts his hand on his cheeks. "Thanks for trying to save m-" says the kid, before dying. "Nooo...." says William, starting to cry. "William!" says Becca "Damnit, I was so worried when we saw all of the dead in here....". "Becca, Nigel, Alex, thank God, you're alive...." says William. The kid opens his eyes. "He's alive!" says William. "Raaaargh..." the kid groams. "Uhm... William, I don't think he's alive....." says Alex. "What do you mea- Aaaaaargh!" yells William, who gets pinned to the ground by his fellow bank clerk. "William!" yells Nigel. "Get that damn thing off me!" he yells, struggling with his zombified freind. Nigel shoots the zombie, the bullet hits him right through his forehead. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Calm down, tell us what happened." says Nigel. "Well, the alarm was doing stupid again and turned on for no reason, and that attracted them." says William. Becca looks at a picture hanging on the wall, it's a picture of mr. Briggs, William's boss. "Hey, where's mr. Briggs?" she asks. "The same as everyone, dead..." William says. "Guys, we should go outside and fi-" says Nigel, but he gets interrupted by a loud scream. To Be Continued... Characters * Alex Watterson * Nigel Watterson * Henry Costwolds * Becca Costwolds * Unnamed Bank Clerk * William * Mr. Briggs (Mentioned) Deaths * Henry Costwolds * Unnamed Bank Clerk * Mr. Briggs (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * This episode is the series pilot episode. * This episode was going to be titled 'A New Beginning' at first. * First appearance of Alex Watterson. * First appearance of Nigel Watterson. * First (and last) appearance of Henry Costwolds. * First appearance of Becca Costwolds. * First (and last) appearance of unnamed bank clerk. Category:Infected Category:Infected Episodes Category:Pilots